M203
The is a single-shot, 40mm grenade launcher that can be attached to many rifles via barrel mounts or underslung rails, but was originally designed for the U.S. M16 family of assault rifles, including the M4 carbine. Battlefield 2 The M203 is a weapon featured in Battlefield 2 as an attachment for the M16A2. It fires a 40mm grenade out of a tube located on the bottom of the barrel of a gun. On impact the grenade creates an explosion that can kill an enemy or destroy a vehicle. It is only used by the USMC Assault class. Gallery M203.jpg|The M203 in Battlefield 2 M203 Zoomed in.jpg|The M203 zoomed in. BF2 M16A2 M203.png|The M203 attached to the M16A2 Battlefield 2: Modern Combat The M203 is an attachment to both the M4 Carbine and the L85A2 in Battlefield 2: Modern Combat. It shoots a 40mm grenade out of a tube located on the bottom of the barrel of a gun. On impact creates an explosion that can kill an enemy or destroy a vehicle. Battlefield: Bad Company ]] The '''M203' is featured in Battlefield: Bad Company and is equipped to the M416 and M16, firing 40mm grenades. They can be effective and deadly in singleplayer, but in multiplayer, they can be difficult to actually achieve a kill with as even a direct hit will only severely damage an enemy. Grenade launchers are very effective for destroying objects, anything from sheet metal fences to concrete walls, but they are very ineffective against heavily armored vehicles. A player is always required to pull out the leaf sights for the grenade launcher to fire the weapon. Battlefield Heroes |radius = 5 meters |damage = 20 11 (Explosion force) |mult = Critical - +5 damage (10 % chance)}}The M203 is an alternate weapon featured in Battlefield Heroes, available exclusively to the Royal Army M16-203 Battle Rifle. It is the counterpart of the National Army GP-30, equipped on the AK74-30 Battle Rifle. BFH M16-203 Battle Rifle.png|The M203 on the M16-203 Battle Rifle. BFH Golden M16-203 Battle Rifle.png|The M203 on the Golden M16-203 Battle Rifle. Battlefield: Bad Company 2 The M203 is a gadget featured in Battlefield: Bad Company 2. Singleplayer All assault rifles are equipped with a 40mm grenade launcher, being either the GP-30, M203, GL1 or the XM320. Multiplayer The M203 acts similarly to the original Battlefield: Bad Company, only that it has an increased damage making it much more effective. It is also unlocked as soon as a player begins playing multiplayer. Its 40mm Grenades can be replaced with 40mm Smoke or 40mm Shotgun rounds, when unlocked. Its damage and blast radius can be increased by the Improved Demolitions Specialization. Battlefield: Play4Free The M203 is a cut attachment featured in Battlefield Play4Free. While it appeared attached to the M16A2 during Closed Beta and Early Open Beta, it didn't have functionality and it only served as a cosmetic item. The M203 was then later removed to prepare for Weapons Customization update. Battlefield 4 The M203 appears in the Battlefield 4: Dragon's Teeth expansion, mounted on the RAWR. Four M203 launchers are mounted, loaded with 40mm 3GL ammunition. Gallery Bf4 rawr 3gl hud.png|The RAWR's HUD with the M203 3GL. Bf4 rawr screenshot.png|Two launchers can be seen on each side. Trivia *In Battlefield: Bad Company 2, the M203 is the only under-barrel grenade launcher that cannot be found in singleplayer. *In Battlefield 3, the M203 is seen on certain dogtags for getting kills with the 40mm Grenade Launcher, and the M416 mastery and proficency dog tags. Category:Gadgets of Battlefield 2 Category:Gadgets of Battlefield 2: Modern Combat Category:Gadgets of Battlefield: Bad Company Category:Gadgets of Battlefield: Bad Company 2 Category:Grenade Launchers Category:Attachments of Battlefield Play4Free Category:Attachments of Battlefield 2 Category:Attachments of Battlefield 2: Modern Combat Category:Attachments of Battlefield: Bad Company 2 Category:Attachments of Battlefield: Bad Company Category:Grenade Launchers of Battlefield Heroes